Enveloped in each other
by RomEdy Girl
Summary: They sit closely by the fireplace whispering past stories and eating marshmallows that they roast together. They hear nothing but the fire crackling and their hushed voices. Purvi and Kavin were sitting there, enveloped in each other. Yes, Enveloped in each other. My new KaVi Christmas fic. Read & Review everyone.


Summary-They sit closely by the fireplace whispering past stories and eating marshmallows that they roast together.Theyhear nothing but the fire crackling and their hushed voices. Purvi and Kevin were sitting there, enveloped in each other. Yes, Enveloped in each other.

Disclaimer -Not that I own something other than the plot. But I just thought I might as well say this. 'I don't own C.I.D'.

"..." Characters talking

Enveloped in each other...

Purvi's POV

Today was Christmas, everyone were enjoying this day to the fullest. All with their loved one's either it being their family or friends. And here she was sitting on a sofa near the fireplace with a fractured leg and a cup of hot coffee in her right hand while she was skimming through a daily magazine with her left.

Yeah, and she was supposed to be the 'lady dabang' of CID. Pft, her colleagues didn't even bother to visit her today; but she didn't blame them. What if she didn't live near her loved one's? Her colleagues did, and she didnotwant ruin that. Their jobs always kept them busy and a free day or a leave meantalmosteverything to them. The word 'almost' being a key word there.

Now you guys might be wondering how did she end up with a fractured leg? My God, so nosy, people can get with others life! But being the genius people you are, you might not need a flashback.

Few day ago, during a chase after a criminal in the forest slope area. She was sprinting so fast for so much time that her energy started draining real quick and she started feeling dizzy because of which her legs got tangled and she lost her balance. Guess what happened next? Yeah, I guess you guessed it right. She slipped from that slope and fell bottom-first on the ground. Let me tell you one thing though folks, that was not a fun experience! It took her her half of already drained energy to not scream her lungs out. She did, leave out a ear-splitting scream though. Hell yeah, she was a CID officer but it didn't mean she can't feel the pain.

Aww, she started sulking now. How pathetic she might look in front of others eyes, she thought. She was always cons...

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Oh, did she mention she also a had lovind boyfriend. Who had promised her to bring something to eat for she couldn't cook.Now, you guys are probably wondering why she is ranting about her boyfriend instead of opening the door. If you guys forgot already then, her leg is freaking fractured. And she and her boyfriend are living in the same apartment for a good six months now. Living relationship? Yeah. But it's not permanent though. Just like she had mentioned before, her job doesn't let any commitments come in the way. So she and he (her boyfriend) had decided to live together for 1 whole year, and if they didn't die of any accidents or if they didn't kill each other by then. Then they would think about marri...

KNEAK...

She heard the doorknob twist. Which indicated that he opened the door with his spare keys. Of course, he had those! Why didn't he come in sooner and why the hell did he even bell?

Her boyfriend entered the living area near the fireplace where she sat with a sheepish grin on his face. Awe... he looks cute when he does that ! Wait, He's saying something.

"Hey babe, I brought something for ya'." He said, casually coming over and sitting on the same sofa as I, almost sitting on my lap.

"Hey! You're gonna crush me!" I yelled. "You do remember that my leg is fractured right ? " I ask him, as I make myself comfortable with the guy sitting beside me.

"Yeah I do. But I also remember seeing you sulking in this damn sofa. Kya hua purvi?" He asks, obviously concerned about my change of attitude. Huh, not that you said something, but lemme tell you I'm not a sulky-kind of person. I'm... You do know how I am, right?

OK, when did he see me sulking? But not being able to brush off his genuine concern I reply with a "It's nothing actually." After meeting his stern gaze, I said honestly. "It's just that that I, can't enjoy Christmas like everyone. Even I want to start decorating my Christmas tree, buy presents for mine cousins, family, friends and... you. And...and now you have to stay away from your family too. All because of me, just 'cause of me." I realize I'm breaking down as he wiped the first trace of tears from my eyes.

He gently brushes the strands of hair out of my face and cups my face." First off all honey, your not keeping me away from my family or whatever it is. Second off, you do say you love me, right?" Purvi replied to that with a nod. "Right. So, isn't it enough for you to spend this Christmas with me? Instead of with all the fake relatives who pretend to care?" He did have a point though. So, I brush my tears away with my sleeves, a small smile creeping to my face.

"Mera Christmas present kahan hein? " Kevin let out a chuckle at the sudden change of my mood. He takes out a shopping bag which I didn't notice that he had brought earlier.

"Tumhe tumhara present tabhi milega jab mujhe tum mera present dogi." He says this as he hides my present behind him.

"Main tumhare liye presents kaise lati? " I say pointing to my fractured leg. "Aur mujhe doc ne chalne se mana kiya hein, yaad hein na? " I ask him as I lean backwards a bit, facing him fully.

He let out a nervous chuckle and "Mhmm... iss baar koi ni. But next time, I want my present" I nod at him and reach my hands out excitedly at him to receive my present. He withdraws his hand and places the present in my hand and I quickly ripped the wrappings off. After ripping off the last layer of the present, my curious eyes met the attractive looking small box inside and unable to contain my joy anymore I open the lid of the box.

It opened to reveal a beautiful resin charm for my lucky charm bracelet, a heart shaped resin charm with 'KeVi' engraved in it. He always used to say our name combined made that word. 'KeVi' . I turned it around to admire it's beauty, there, there was something else engraved in it too. It said 'Incomplete without you - Ke'. The resin was beautiful and it is and is going to be really precious to me. I raised my sweater a bit to reveal my charm bracelet. I quickly clipped the heart shaped resin to it and lowered my sleeve again.

All the while, I was being stared at. Kevin hadn't said a word nor did I feel him move. And why am I feeling so... erh cold again? I raise my head only to find kevin gone. He was here only minutes before, where did he vanish? I start panicking and searching around.

Kevin's POV

While I handed the present to purvi, trust me I was really nervous. I didn't know she would like it or not. I hope it to be the former though. Anyway, she opened the present now. She's having that dazed look, which a 5 year old has whenever it is given a new toy. Okay, that's my cue that she liked it.

I guess I should take out the marshmallows I brought. Lemme go grab a few things from the kitchen pretty quick.

After a while.

Pfht. It sure took me long to bring just a few things. Woah, am I seeing things or is purvi actually panicking? I put the things in the nearest place possible and quickly run by purvi's side.

Purvi stops panicking as soon as she sees me right by her side. There's sweat appearing on her forehead. I drew her in for a bear hug, to show that I am there for a her. As we apart I place a kiss on her forehead and go bring the marshmallows. I sit on my previous spot near purvi. Not a word was said about her panicking behavior but it was not needed though, 'cause I know she needs nothing more than company right now and is afraid of being left lonely. She won't be scared or afraid now though, 'cause she has me and as long as I am there I wouldn't leave her alone, no matter what. We change a few places to make ourselves comfortable. It is all that I ever wanted. If I have her by my side every year, I need no presents from Santa 'cause she's everything that I ever wanted.

No one's POV

They sit closely by the fireplace whispering past stories and eating marshmallows that they roast together. They hear nothing but the fire crackling and their hushed voices. Purvi and kevin were sitting there, enveloped in each other. Yes, Enveloped in each other.

A/N -Oh, and a Merry Christmas and happy new year everyone. I hope you enjoy it withyourloved one's

Oh man, I'm sooo sorry. I actually intended on writing and publishing this before Christmas but, trust me guys I was really really busy. I also hadn't intended on writing a Christmas fic but I noticed that there were really very less Christmas fictions, so thought I had write one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And I even used few Hindi words! Don't like me using Hindi? Tell me. Should I improve my writing style? Then please tell me. And please please review and say what did you think about my new fic.

If you guys want the picture of the resin then check my old Instagram account. It's '_ms_feisty'. (This is my old account, I don't use it anymore)

I'm also sorry if there were any errors in the story. Reviews are very much appreciated and criticisms are also, as long as their constructive. I respond to each and every a signed review :p

 **Luvh luvh 3**

-RomedyGirl


End file.
